


all the possibilities sink in to the sand

by Ffwydriad



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Triple Drabble, Uncanny X-Men Australia Era, Uncanny X-Men Outback Era, kind of sad, rare pairs, wrote this at 2 am if you can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Alison & Maddy, 1988





	all the possibilities sink in to the sand

Everything is dark, and then, there is a hand holding hers, and everything’s not quite so bad.

She doesn't really know anything about Madelyne Pryor, other than that she’s got people trying to kill her, a relationship to the X-Men that’s too complex to bother figuring out, and that she’s awfully eager to head into almost certain doom for someone who doesn’t have any powers.

Alison thinks she must be awfully brave. She wonders if Madelyne is scared at all. She gives the hand holding hers a comforting squeeze, and hopes some of that the bravery will transfer to her. 

 

“I used to be a normal person,” she laments. “How did I get involved in this nonsense?” And Madelyne laughs, because it seems like their life is nothing but nonsense, some of these days.

“You were a rock star,” she points out. “I don’t think you were ever a normal person.”

 

They kiss once.

Well, they kiss more than once, they kiss several times, in quick succession, but only for one night, tired and drunk and giddy and on the other side of the world from everything they’ve ever known.

She doesn’t know if Maddy even remembers it, but she never really forgets the taste of her lips.

 

She doesn’t know, when the change happens, when the demon takes hold. Alison’s focus is all on Longshot, now, and Maddy’s flirting with Alex, but after, she wonders what would have happened, if there had been more than that one kiss, if they’d actually -

If she’d still have gone evil. If she’d have survived.

 

Sometimes, in the darkness, she can feel a hand holding hers. There’s no way that it can be real, but that doesn’t stop her from wondering. 

She squeezes it, and she tries her damned best to be brave. 


End file.
